


Swift soul

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Harry potter short





	Swift soul

`Accio pumpkin pasty` I whispered, what was the point in paying for food when you could sneak it out, they would only blame the kids for stealing, their school kids, they can afford whatever they want. The hot pastry flew into my hand and I ate it whilst watching the crowd. Lucius was hanging around again with his friends, stuck up pure blood that he is. How much bleaching does one wizard need in their hair, worse than a muggle, imagine saying that to him, calling him a muggle, that would annoy him a treat.  
October was now full in the air; the leaves were turning, and pumpkins filled the streets. Autumn was one of my most favourite seasons, the time of the year where mothers begin to tell scary stories to their kids to keep them in line. My mother use to scare me with stories about how the death eaters would take my wand if I didn’t help her out with the chores, my father being a muggle use to laugh at the death eater threat, he didn’t believe in them, instead he tried to scare me with some story about the bogeyman, how he lived in my wardrobe, my dad was a lot funnier than he thought he was, my mum thought that as well.  
As I wondered through the woods, I spotted a lone Hippogriff cleaning itself. My mother grew me up around both muggle and wizarding creatures, she was a keen nature lover and she wanted to make sure I was as well. I made sure the creature saw me before I got to close to it, we made eye contact and I bowed before him, glancing up he bowed back, a sign of respect towards each other. I reached into my leather satchel and pulled out a dead rabbit. I held it out in front of me making sure he saw it; he did and came towards me. The wind blew the dead leaves around his bulky figure, his grace made my spine tingle as he now stood a few feet away, I threw the rabbit into the air and he caught it with ease, as he settled once again I gently reached my hand out slowly and it met me the rest of the way, I stroked the side of its face, stepping in closer I rested my head against his and immediately felt his energy run through me,  
`I always knew you were part animal` we broke out of our trance and I glanced round to see Sirius Black leaning against a tree with an apple in his hand, his smug smirk tickled me as always,  
`Don’t you have teachers to annoy somewhere else, flea bag` he swaggered over to me whilst eating his apple,  
`Flea bag, with the amount of time you hang with these creatures, you will become a flea house` smirking, I pulled another rabbit out of my bag and flung it towards Sirius. The Hippogriff broke into flight as I dropped to the leaves below as did Sirius, the creature caught the rabbit mid air and landed. Sirius sprung to his feet with a massive grin on his face,  
`Almost Moirra, I could have done with that trim as well` I chuckled as I got to my feet, as arrogant as he maybe, he did seem to warm my soul with that charm of his,  
`Same time next week` he shouted out,  
`Accio comet` my broom rested in my hand,  
`If you can get away from James that is` I mounted my broom and hovered for a moment,  
`You do realise that’s a quidditch broom Moirra! ` we both smiled at each other before I flew off with the Hippogriff following swiftly,  
`Such a tease Sirius, oh how you tease`.


End file.
